Amara Surturspawn (Earth-616)
Amara is the demon spawn of Surtur woven into the body of an Asgardian girl. History Amara was born 100 years ago as Amara Surturspawn she had no parents except the demon Surtur. Odin tried to keep the evil energy from bursting Surtur out of his imprisonment through her as his vessel. This however was not to be as Surtur slay Asgards greatest warriors, it was a girl, this Amara who defeated him. Power Level Physical Amara is one of the physically strongest Asgardians by far. Magical Amara has various heat and magma based powers that are on a league of their own. Powers and Abilities Powers Surtur Spawned Asgardian: Being an Asgardian spawned by Surtur, Amara possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian and other gods. However, due to his unique birth, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of her race. Amara's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, contributing to her superhuman weight. She is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces and completely immune to magma-type assaults. Even without her godly power Amara is still physically one of the strongest and most durable of all the Asgardians. *'Superhuman Strength:' Amara's strength has been called unlimited. She is one of the strongest beings in the Universe and one of the strongest being on the planet as well. *'Invulnerability:' Being a god whose heritage is a Surtur spawned Asgardian Giant affords Amara absolute invulnerability and immunity to such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, freezing, electrocution, asphyxiation, lead, and radiation poisoning. Amara can drink mead all day long and not get drunk. Amara has survived point blank range energy explosions capable of destroying entire planets. She has survived the gravity of a Neutron Star, and withstood the weight of a score of entire planets. Amara was able to survive direct multiple blasts from the Asgardian Destroyer (the weapon created by Odin and the gods from multiple pantheons to battle the Celestials). *'Superhuman Endurance:' Amara's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. Her muscles produce no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of her race. Her virtually inexhaustible stamina enables her to hold her breath for an undefined period of time and exert himself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all. *'Superhuman Speed:' Amara can move at extreme speeds. Amara can appear anywhere across the Universe or other dimensions in just seconds, and it has been stated that Amara transcends both Time and Space. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Amara was even able to strike down a moving Quicksilver and has claimed to have fought foes faster than him. *'Superhuman Senses:' Amara's superhuman sense's allow her to effortlessly see objects as far out as the edge of the Solar System, allow her to track objects traveling faster than light. Amara could visually detect objects that move at fantastic speeds (this happened when Amara was the target of artillery fire and when she saw the speedy Hermes), and hears cries from the other side of the planet. *'Self Sustenance:' Amara is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite Amara's astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Amara. In the rare instances that she is injured, her body is capable of repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the body of a human being and almost all other Asgardians. She can regenerate missing limbs or organs. And if dipped in any Earthly substance such as magma, fire, or even plasma she will regenerate any and all wounds instantaneously. *'Superhuman Longevity:' Amara, like all other Asgardians, isn't immortal in the same sense of some other god pantheons. Amara ages at a pace far, far slower than a human being as she is countless eons old; mortals' life spans are comparable to nothing more than a blink of her immortal eyes. She has watched worlds die, and even witnessed Suns explode throughout her unimaginably long life meaning that she is at least hundreds of years old. The consumption of the Golden Apples of the goddess Iddun is essential to an Asgardian maintaining their physical vigor but this has not shown to apply to Amara. Amara is immune to the effects of all Earthly diseases and infections. *'Transcend Dimensions:' Because Amara is an Asgardian Goddess, her divinity and corporeal form can transcend dimensions and is not bound by the percaptable. Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Amara's entire organic magma-based body was transformed to accommodate the nuclear energies that course through her. These energies make her the humanoid equivalent of an immense sun. Projected from any point on her body at mental command, Amara's energies encompass the entire electromagnetic spectrum possessed by a star; heat, light, gravity, radio waves, and charged particles. *'Thermokinesis:' Amara has the ability to mentally control the ambient heat energy within her immediate environment, even when she herself is not ablaze. She can reduce objects' temperatures (if they are in a normal range for existing on Earth's surface) to about 30 F, raise them to several hundred degrees, or extinguish open flames. Her radius of influence is about 1 000 kilometers. The heat energy she takes from the environment is absorbed into her own body. If she takes in a critical amount while she is not ablaze, she will become ablaze. There are no known limits to the amount of heat, fire, or magma she can absorb into her own body harmlessly while she is himself ablaze. *'Geo-Thermokinesis:' She can psionically cause magma, or molten rock, from far beneath Earth's surface to rise to and break through the surface, forming miniature volcanoes. She can also telekinetically project fiery blasts of magma at targets. Apparently she does so by turning nearby rock molten and then telekinetically hurling it at her target. Amara's power to create small or large earthquakes and volcanic eruptions is linked to her emotions. She could unintentionally create major earthquakes and large-scale volcanic activity by losing control of her temper and becoming unusually angry. *'Cosmic Magma Form:' When using her powers Amara's body shines with intense light and gives off tremendous heat. Her hair seems ablaze with fiery light. Neither her own heat nor heat from any other known source can burn or otherwise harm Amara. Her energy level is equivalent to the inner layers of an intense large star. By the slightest manifestation of her volcanic powers, she can burn through any Earthly substance, with the known exceptions of True Adamantium and Captain America's shield. * Cosmic Flight: By utilizing her cosmic power uni-directionally. Amara can fly at near-light speeds through interstellar space. (Flying at such speeds near planetary bodies, however, could cause devastating gravitational disturbances.) Amara can even traverse hyperspace without danger to herself. Amara uses the gravitational fields of stars to help her break her speed. *'Heat Signature Sense:' She has the ability to sense beings by the heat signature that they give off. *'Immunity to Fire & Heat:' Amara is unaffected by heat and flames, including her own magma, even when part of her is ablaze and the rest of her is not. Her flesh cannot be scalded or burned by any heat source whose level is below that of her maximum output. *'Radiation Immunity:' Amara is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of radiation. Abilities Formidable Combatant: Amara is a very formidable combatant, due purely to the massive scale of her powers. Strength Scale Class 100+ Superhuman Strength: Amara can lift entire planets as well as destroy them with a single punch. Weaknesses none Paraphernalia Weapons None Equipment None Transportation Self-Propelled Flight: Amara can fly at ten times the speed of light. See Also *Clash Galanthor (Earth-616) *Grimm D. Reaper (Earth-616) *Mafistorama (Earth-616) *Dino-Syd (Earth-616) *Ideal (Earth-616) *Heraklaus Alcaeusson (Earth-616) *Dirke Odinson (Earth-616) *Siferris Odinson (Earth-616) *Dirmeilius Thorson (Earth-616) *Surke Dilah'm (Earth-616) *Caide van Hellsing (Earth-616) *Rocky Davis (Earth-616) *Davis Bloome (Earth-616) *Lucas Bishop (Earth-616) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Asgardian Category:Super Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Space Survival Category:Healing Factor Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Alternate Form Category:Photokinesis Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Telekinesis Category:Seismokinesis Category:Flight Category:Energy Senses Category:Combat Masters Category:Super Reflexes Category:Thermokinesis Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Geo-Thermokinesis Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Yellow Eyes Category:White Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Red Hair Category:Orange Hair Category:Yellow Hair Category:Original Characters Category:Earth-616